Parking Etiquette
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Yuri gets to work and the only available parking space in next to someone who has parked like a douche. Yuri, being Yuri, decides to leave them a note telling them this. This then sparks a note war between him and Parking Douche until they finally meet. Who knew that he would turn out to be quite so hot?


**Hello everyone, have some Yuribek to brighten your Thursday :D this is usually how I have to navigate car parks (hint, I'm the small car) where I live because people park like dicks... no one's ever apologised quite like this though... Hope you enjoy it :D**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Yuri screamed at the fifth red light determined to make his drive into work an unmitigated nightmare. He was running late after a sudden shower malfunction that had him sticking his head under the kitchen sink to wash the last of the shampoo out of his hair. He was late, he was grumpy and getting stuck at every red light from here to kingdom come was not helping to improve his mood.

"Fucking finally!" he snarled as the light changed to green. There were no more lights for him to go through (thank fuck) and as long as he got a parking space as soon as he got in then he could run upstairs and his boss would be none the wiser.

But, of course, it didn't work like that. Why would it have done? _Like I'd be that lucky on a day this shit..._

When Yuri pulled into the office car park there was only one space left. On the one hand it was great because it was close to the front door, meaning he could just dart inside. On the other hand the person in the space next to him had parked like an absolute twat! They had a huge Land Rover that was parked practically on the line between the space they were taking up and the space Yuri wanted to be in.

"Are you fucking serious?" Yuri growled, gripping the steering wheel in a futile attempt to curb his rage. Who did this asshole think he was?

Yuri shifted the car into gear and tried to move into the space. He was very thankful that, comparatively, his car was much smaller otherwise this would be damn near impossible. Trying to manoeuvre his car into the space without hitting the prick next to him (although not the end of the world but he didn't want to damage his own car) was a fucking herculean task and a half.

It took four attempts of reversing and trying to get into the space and still be able to open his door but he finally managed to get his car parked. He wiggled out of the driver's side, still having very little room and he was absolutely fuming. He slammed the door closed and grabbed his bag from the passenger side. He'd parked on a slight angle but he was in the space so he didn't care, he was too bust being pissed off at whoever owned the car parked next to him.

He locked his car and was about to walk away when he suddenly stopped. He was officially late now – this ass-hole had made him late – so it wouldn't cost him all that much to tell them that they were a dick. Balancing his bag on his knee he fished out his notebook and pen. He furiously scribbled his note, ripped the page out of the book and slipped it underneath one of the windscreen wipers.

He allowed himself a smug smile as he put his notebook back in his bag, incredibly happy with ' **Are you aware, sir, that you have parked like an utter penis** ', also having scribbled 'cunt' in Russian (positive that no one would be able to read it). He looked at his watch and stormed away. He was really late now and was going to have to think up a damn good reason why. Mumbling Russian curses under his breath he braced himself for the rest of the day to be as monumentally shit as the start.

* * *

From an upstairs window Otabek looked down at the car park, his interest caught by the small blue car trying to park in the space next to his. Admittedly he hadn't parked particularly well, not used to being in his car as he usually biked to work. He'd hit the garage at lunch and see if they had finished the service on his motorbike so he could get back to normal. The car trying to park was far more interesting than what he was supposed to be doing, especially when the owner of said car got out of it.

Otabek was stunned. The angry looking blond man who stormed round his car to retrieve his bag was absolutely beautiful! Despite the scowl etched onto his face as he locked his car and dug around in his bag for something he had a face like an angel's and his hair was almost shining in the early morning sun. Otabek cursed the fact that he wasn't closer to the ground so that he could see the blond beauty's eyes. The way he moved, even when he was furious was just grace and poise personified.

 _I have to meet him..._

Otabek was about to get up and go down to the car park, apologise for parking badly and try to get the blond man's number. He stopped immediately as he saw the man slip a note under one of his windscreen wipers (probably something insulting with a few vague hints to his manhood) and stalked away. _Still looks like an angel, even when he's mad..._

Smiling to himself, Otabek turned back to his computer. He'd go down at lunch and see what the blond beauty had to say and hopefully even see him up close. Either way he was going to get his attention one way or another.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Otabek went down to his car and plucked the note from the windscreen. He chuckled as he read it, enjoying how formal it sounded. He particularly liked 'cunt' scribbled in Russian. Clearly the angry little angel didn't think that anyone else at the company would be able to read it. There was something delightful in the idea of pissing off the cutie even further (Otabek knew the best way to ask him out would be to just ask him out but the idea of riling him up first was way too much fun).

He pulled a pen out of his pocket, turned the man's note over and wrote on the back of it. ' **Just because you have a small car doesn't excuse you from not parking straight** '. He knew why the man's car was on an angle – it was totally his fault for taking up a bit too much room – but he couldn't help it. The idea of seeing that beautiful man fuming again (even if he wasn't going to actually be there to see it) was too good an opportunity to mix.

Otabek slipped the note underneath the man's windscreen wiper and unlocked his car. Hopefully he would be able to pick up his motorbike when he got to the garage but if he couldn't and had to take the Land Rover again tomorrow... well that wasn't the end of the world. He started the car and slipped out of the space, smirking to himself.

* * *

At the end of the day Yuri trudged back to the car park. He was tired, stressed and grumpy, with a slight headache pulsing behind his right eye. He pulled his keys out of his bag, unlocked the car and flopped into the driver's seat, leaning back against the plush upholstery. All he wanted to do was go home, shower properly and fall asleep on the sofa watching Shadowhunters and easting cake. _How the fuck is it only Monday and I still have a week's worth of this shit?_

With a long suffering sigh Yuri opens his eyes and is about to start his car when something catches his attention – a note slipped under his windscreen wiper. It was obviously a note from Land Rover douchbag (who seemed to have gone home now, thank fuck) and to add insult to injury it was written on the back of the note that he had left. As he read it he could feel himself getting angrier and angrier, wanting to find the guy who owner the Land Rover and scream in his face. He crushed the note in his fist, got back into the car and slammed the door. Mumbling furiously to himself he pulled out of the car park, hoping that he didn't end up stuck behind any learner drivers or get stopped at traffic lights. He really needed that early night...

* * *

The next morning Yuri arrived at the car park and that giant Land Rover was back, once again parked practically on the line barely leaving Yuri any room to get into the space next to it. It took Yuri a good few attempts but he just about managed to get into the space. He's not parked straight (he knows he's not, not in the slightest) but he's at least in the space, not over the line like some fucking people!

He pulled his notebook out of his bag and scribbled another note, this one simply saying ' **nice parking fuck weasel** '. On the one hand he wanted to say more but at the same time he knew he'd said all that he needed to. He put the note underneath Land Rover Dick's windscreen wiper and left, feeling smug.

* * *

When he came back at the end of the day the Land Rover was gone and there was another note on his windscreen. _What's the dick waffle got to say this time?_ He saw his own handwriting reflected back at him in his window and he snorted derisively. _Bastard can't even be bothered to use his own notepaper..._

Yuri ripped the note out from under his wiper and read it. If it was possible for steam to come out of Yuri's ears there would be, he could feel himself shaking with rage as he read the fuck-wit's note a second time.

' **Yours isn't much better, is your gay-ass car preventing you from parking straight?** '

A strangled cry of rage ripped itself from Yuri's throat as he crushed the note into his fist again. Who did that absolute fucker this he was?! He was the reason that Yuri hadn't been able to park without going in at an angle. _Did he want a fucking dent in his stupid shitty car?_ Yuri wrenched his door open and slammed it closed as soon as he got in the car. He started the ignition and pulled out, still muttering every choice word under the sun he could think of to describe this guy in his shitty stupid car. Well if he wanted a fight he was going to get one.

 _It is on dick head!_

* * *

And so it began. Clearly the guy in the Land Rover was doing it on purpose because every day Yuri would come in to work to find this guy's car parked practically on the line of any space he took up. So, every day, Yuri would have to struggle into the space next to him and, armed with paper and pen, leave an insulting note tucked under his windscreen wiper. He could have parked in a different space but that wasn't the point, it was the principle of the whole thing now. He was going to see this through to the bitter end, even if that meant coming up against a six foot two beefcake with arms the size of Yuri's torso. He didn't care, he'd take anyone and everyone on if it meant he could prove his point.

But when he got to work one morning the sight he found had him apoplectic with rage. In the space that Land Rover Douchebag usually parked in was a motorbike even though there was a separate space round the back of the office for people who came in on bikes. What really added fuel to Yuri's fire was the fact that the licence plate on the motorbike was the same as the one on the Land Rover.

 _That absolute fucker!_

 _No way is he getting away with this!_

 _This takes the fucking piss!_

Yuri pulled into the spot next to the motorbike, seething (although it was nice not to have to struggle to get into the space). He got out of the car, slamming his door as he did, before pulling out his notebook and angrily scribbling a note. He didn't even care that it sounded petulant, this whole fucking back and forth was petulant. Once he was done he tore the page out of his book and re-read it.

' **Are you fucking serious, there is a parking lot for motorbikes, go the fuck away!** '

He added a few extra exclamation points just too really hammer his point home. He got out his car, shoved the note into the nearest available secure slot he could find on the motorbike and stormed into the office, muttering darkly under his breath in every language he could think of.

* * *

Otabek knew that there was a separate park for motorbikes but it had been so long since he had used it and he's been told that they had changed the lock so he needed to get the new key. He had parked in his usual place out the front just so that he could run in and grab the keys (and hopefully make steam come out of the blond beauty's ears). Otabek knew it was childish but there was just something wonderful about seeing the angry angel riled up.

As Otabek left the office to go back to his bike a small, seething ball of rage brushed passed him. The first thing Otabek noticed were the stunning green eyes, so bright and so beautiful, hair casually flopping in front of one of them. They locked eyes for a second and Otabek realised that he wanted to see that beautiful man's eyes rolling back in his head as Otabek bought him more pleasure than he had ever felt before. He wanted that man to ride him until they were both spent. Hell he just wanted him.

The contact was over as soon as it had begun and Otabek let out a long, shaking breath as the spell was broken. The man stormed off and Otabek couldn't help but cast a glance over his shoulder to watch him leave. _Damn he's got a fine ass..._

Shaking himself out of his perverted thoughts Otabek went back outside to his bike to find a note shoved in the edging of one of the mirrors. He worked it free and smoothed it out. He smiled to himself as he read it. It was nice to know that he was able to get such a wonderful reaction out of the blond. _I'll have to get him screaming my name out in pleasure rather than in anger for a change..._

Before he could convince himself otherwise Otabek wrote a single word on the back of the man's note and slipped it under his windscreen wiper. Keys in hand he then hopped on his bike to move it. If there was one thing for sure he would have to make sure that he got down at the end of the day, just so he could see the little fire-cracker's reaction. _This time I might even try talking to him, see if he wants to give me an answer._

* * *

When Yuri went back to his car at the end of the day he felt incredibly smug when he saw that the motorbike was gone. Very satisfied with himself Yuri was about to unlock his car and drive away when he saw the note underneath his wiper. He had gotten rid of the motorbike and that felt like enough of a victory to ignore it but curiosity got the better of him. He plucked the note from where it was held and read it. It simply said ' **Dinner?** '

"What the fuck?"

"Ah so you got my note then," a deep voice said from behind him. It was a nice voice as well that made all the hair on the back of Yuri's neck prickle.

"If you're the asshole who's been parking like a prick for the last week and a half there's no way I want to go anywhere with... you." As he spoke Yuri turned to face the man, ready and waiting to start a fight, but as he actually saw the man behind him he felt all the fight go out of him in one fell swoop.

The man standing in front of him was gorgeous! Taller than Yuri (not by a whole lot but by enough), dark eyes that seemed to bore into Yuri like drills and a dark undercut that Yuri already wanted to sink his fingers into. He felt a heat creep up the back of his neck and fan its way over his cheeks as he tried to conjure words.

 _Fuck..._

He wanted to shout at this guy! He had wanted to tell him off for the longest time and now he was getting al tongue tied because he was pretty. Actually pretty didn't really cover it, already making Yuri weak at the knees standing there in his bike leathers. Yuri had always had a bit of a thing for leather.

"So is that a no?" the man asked, amused by Yuri's inability to say anything.

"What?" Yuri asked, that beautifully resonant voice bringing him out of his stupor.

"Is that a no to dinner?" the man asked again.

"Well you have been parked like a dick for a week and a half," Yuri replied, still sounding a little breathless.

"Then let me take you out to make it up to you," the man said.

Yuri wanted to say yes. Yuri really wanted to say yes but there was something holding him back. All he knew about this guy was that he worked in his office and parked like a Grade A wanker. His notes had also been equally insulting as Yuri's and that made Yuri's resolve harden all the more.

"No," he said firmly even though it sounded a little squeaky.

The man chuckled. "I think you and I may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"So?"

"I'm Otabek," the man introduced himself, holding out his hand for Yuri to shake.

Yuri eyed him wearily for a moment, unsure of what to do. The most obvious thing was to shake his hand and he did genuinely seem as if he wanted to make things up to him.

"Yuri," he said taking Otabek's hand and shaking it. He swallowed the involuntary gasp as they shook hands. Otabek's hands were warm and strong and a part of Yuri's brain (a terrible part that should be chained up and not allowed to pilot anything ever) wanted that hand wrapped around another part of his body. A very not safe for work part.

"Nice to officially meet you Yuri," Otabek said, his voice deep and gravelly and making that part of Yuri's brain want that voice whispering sinful things into his ear while they fucked.

"N... nice to meet you too," Yuri managed to get out without stammering too much.

"So what do you say?" Otabek asked again. "How about that dinner?"

"You barely know me," Yuri replied, avoiding the question.

"I'd like to."

"Even after all the insulting notes?"

"Show's you don't hold back," Otabek chuckled. "Come on," he added after a pause, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"I can think of a few things," Yuri replied.

"I'll even park properly if you like," Otabek grinned.

Yuri stared at him, speechless. Maybe he didn't have to say no... maybe he could let this guy take him out to dinner, he seemed pretty insistent that he wanted to.

"Fine," Yuri said, his desire to see this beautiful man again outweighing everything else. "I'll go to dinner with you."

"Great," Otabek smiled. "How about I pick you up at seven on Saturday night?"

"Sure," Yuri replied, still a little dubious about what he was letting himself in for. _Whatever you do_ , a tiny voice in that back of his mind said, _don't get drunk and let him fuck you in the back seat of his car._

* * *

That, Yuri realised when he open the door to Otabek on Saturday night, was going to be a lot harder than he had originally anticipated. Otabek looked positively delectable in tight jeans and a leather jacket and Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat. He really was going to have to keep his thoughts in check.

"Hey you," Otabek said, his voice a low purr that slithered down Yuri's spine and made heat pool in his gut.

"Hi," Yuri said, very proud of the fact that he didn't stammer.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure," Yuri replied. He grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door and locked up behind himself as he left. He looked around and was surprised to see the Land Rover waiting by the kerb. "Oh..."

"Problem?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head. "No I just half expected you to be on your motorbike."

Otabek chuckled. "Another time maybe." He opened the passenger side door and held it open so that Yuri could get in.

Yuri felt his cheeks heat up at the special treatment but it wasn't totally unwanted. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to try and get close to him – it was probably his first date since his last boyfriend had moved back to Canada. Otabek slid effortlessly into the seat beside him and started the car.

"So," Yuri said, finally finding his voice again, "where are you taking me then?"

* * *

The restaurant Otabek had picked was a quaint little Japanese place run by a man, also named Yuuri, and his silver haired husband. The food was amazing (even if negotiating chopsticks was a little difficult) and talking to Otabek was surprisingly easy. Even though Yuri had wanted to scream at him on their first meeting he found it very difficult to... Otabek's good looks definitely having something to do with that.

"So when did you trade the motorbike for the Land Rover?" Yuri asked after the waiter had brought them each a steaming cup of green tea.

"I didn't," Otabek said. "My bike had to be serviced so I took the car until I got it back."

"Take it you don't drive your car very much considering how bad your parking is," Yuri quipped.

"Yeah..." Otabek chuckled. "Although to be perfectly honest with you the first time I saw you leave a note on my windscreen I thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on."

Yuri's face caught fire. "Y... you saw me?!"

"Yeah I saw you out the window and I knew that I wanted to try and meet you," Otabek told him.

"So you knew it was me the whole time?" Yuri asked still trying to process this new bit of information.

"I did," Otabek replied. "I didn't know anything about you but I knew who you were so I kept parking badly hoping that I could catch your attention eventually."

"You didn't need to park like a dick to get my attention, just turning up in front of me would have done that!" Yuri stopped short, suddenly realising what he had said. He suddenly felt all the blood rushing to his face at once and he wouldn't have been in the least bit surprised if steam had started coming out of his ears. "I mean..." he began trying (and failing) to salvage the situation. "That is..."

"So I'm just going to come out and say this," Otabek said after leaving Yuri to flounder for a little too long, "I'm interested in you."

"Really?" Yuri asked, his voice catching.

Otabek chuckled again. "I tell you you're beautiful and you still don't believe me?"

"Point taken," Yuri said. "I'm interested in you too."

Otabek reached over the table and brushed Yuri's fringe out of his eyes. He held his hand there for a moment and Yuri felt as if his heart had stopped. His breath stilled and all he could do was look over at Otabek. There seemed to be a slight blush dusting Otabek's cheeks and that realisation only served to make Yuri blush more. After what seemed like a lifetime Otabek slipped Yuri's hair behind his ear.

"So where do you want to go from here?" Otabek asked.

"W... what do you mean?" Yuri had a pretty good idea he knew what Otabek meant but he wanted him to say it first.

"Well I can either take you home straight away," Otabek said and Yuri realised that he definitely didn't want that. He didn't want the evening to just end like that.

"Or..." he pressed.

"Or I could show you one of my favourite places in town to watch the sunset," Otabek said with a smile.

 _Now that sounds more like it._

Yuri shrugged, pretending to seem nonchalant. "It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful evening."

* * *

Yuri mewled softly as Otabek's tongue licked the underside of his. His head was spinning and he clung to the collar of Otabek's shirt, pulling him closer at the same time, desperate to anchor himself to the real world. They had started out watching the sunset – they really had – but somewhere along the way lips had entered the fray.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Yuri was almost positive it had started when the sun had all but disappeared. They were parked on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the beach beneath them, talking as they stared out at the horizon. Yuri had been very aware of the fact that he and Otabek were the only people for miles around. _This is probably going somewhere_ , he thought and this was only confirmed when he felt the back of Otabek's hand brush against his.

Subtly he had entwined his fingers with Otabek's, loving the tiny stutter in Otabek's words as he talked about his home town. It hadn't taken long from there. In almost unison the two of them had turned to face each other. Otabek brushed Yuri's hair out of his face again, tucking it behind his ear. Yuri felt himself leaning closer, heart pounding.

His eyes had fluttered closed as Otabek closed the remaining distance between them. A soft gasp left his lips as Otabek kissed him, the hand in his hair moving to cup the back of Yuri's head. His fingers were still entwined with Otabek's and he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Otabek responded by licking Yuri's top lip, coaxing his mouth open.

What had started as a sweet, chaste kiss soon became a tangle of tongues that had Yuri's head spinning and him clinging to Otabek for dear life, afraid that he would suddenly just break if he let go of him. One of Otabek's strong hands found its way to Yuri's thigh and gave the firm flesh a squeeze, making Yuri moan.

"Yuri..." Otabek groaned as he moved kisses down from Yuri's lips to his jaw, his neck and his collarbone.

"Call me Yura," Yuri panted, much preferring his nickname to be what got screamed out during sex.

"Yura..." Otabek murmured lovingly against Yuri's neck before he scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuck!" Yuri gasped. He was beginning to get hard and the low tone of Otabek's voice was doing nothing to help. Just the idea of that deep voice whispering filthy things into his ear as Otabek pounded him into a mattress or a wall... or the hood of his car.

"Shall we take this to the back seat?"

"Huh?" Yuri fought to catch his breath as he processed what Otabek had just asked him. His thoughts were hazy and he was having trouble wrapping his head around the meaning of those words. _Is he asking me to have sex with him? Do I want to?_ He could feel his face heating up at the prospect. It wasn't an entirely unwelcome idea, he couldn't deny that Otabek was hot and the thought of fucking him had crossed Yuri's mind more than once over the course of the evening already.

"I mean I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring you into anything," Otabek said, "it's just that there's a bit more room and you won't have a gear stick jammed into your leg."

"Okay," Yuri panted, trying to catch his breath.

Otabek pressed a quick kiss to Yuri's lips before getting out of the car. Yuri ran a hand over his face, desperate to try and calm himself down. His heart was racing, he could barely catch his breath and his head was spinning. His state was really not helped when the car door opened and Otabek held out his hand for Yuri to take. Yuri allowed Otabek to pull him to his feet, stumbling slightly and falling into Otabek's chest.

"Easy tiger," Otabek chuckled, a slick grin on his face.

"Sorry," Yuri mumbled, his face and neck a beautiful shade of bright red and he avoided Otabek's eye.

"It's okay," Otabek said as he opened the back door, his arm tightly around Yuri's waist. "In fact it's quite flattering," he whispered, his break tickling Yuri's ear and Yuri let out a tiny, adorable squeak. Otabek slipped into the back seat and pulled Yuri in with him. Yuri closed the door behind him and instantly felt a lot bolder. The car had tinted windows so he knew he could get away with a bit more. He straddled Otabek's waist as best he could and began to unbutton his shirt, exposing himself for Otabek's pleasure.

"Fucking hell, you're stunning," Otabek growled as he reached up to push Yuri's shirt off his shoulders. It caught at his elbows as Yuri reached up to sink his fingers into Otabek's hair.

"Oh god, Otabek..." he groaned as kisses were pressed to his neck, Otabek's teeth occasionally scraping the sensitive skin. Yuri could feel Otabek's cock straining against the confines of his jeans. Feeling bold again he ground his hips down and relished the groan that vibrated through Otabek's chest.

"Such a tease," Otabek said between kisses as his warm hands run up Yuri's back.

"Do something about it then," Yuri smirked.

Rising to the bait Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and flipped them so that Yuri was lying on the back seat, Otabek between his legs. It was a little awkward as Yuri felt as if he was half off the seat but as Otabek's lips found one of his nipples he didn't care. The press of teeth and tongue on his skin as well was nearly too much for him and he found himself rutting his hips up, desperate for some kind of friction.

"Yura," Otabek hissed as Yuri's fingers found purchase in the longer part of his hair and pulled roughly.

"I want you," Yuri gasped as those kisses moved further and further down his chest.

Otabek chuckled as he reached the waistband of Yuri's trousers. "Giving it up on the first date are we?"

Yuri knew he was bright red but he couldn't even begin to deny it. He wanted Otabek to fuck him, even if it was in a car in the middle of nowhere, he wanted it.

"Shut up," he stammered, looking away, unable to meet those intense dark eyes.

Otabek reached up, brushed Yuri's fringe out of his eyes and tilted his face so that he was forced to look at him. "You're so beautiful."

"Then do something with me," Yuri said, trying to take the heat off himself. A sexy smirk spread over Otabek's face.

"As you wish."

He pressed another kiss to Yuri's lips before he opened the buttons on Yuri's jeans. Feeling as if his entire body was on fire Yuri looked down to see Otabek taking the zip on his jeans in his teeth. His breath hitched as Otabek slowly dragged the zip down. Yuri could feel Otabek's breath hitting his cock through his underwear and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, desperate to keep himself from groaning but to no avail. Otabek was clearly made to drive him wild.

Yuri lifted his hips up when Otabek hooked his fingers into both his jeans and boxers so that he could pull them down to pool at his ankles. Again the angle was awkward; Yuri still half in his clothes trying to stay on the back seat as he spread his legs as wide as possible, but as soon as he felt Otabek's tongue on his cock he found that he didn't care in the slightest.

"Oh god," Yuri groaned as Otabek took his cock right the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around him. "Oh fuck Otya!"

Otabek hummed around him in response and the vibrations drove Yuri wild. Everything was all too much; the heat inside the car, the way Otabek's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, his clothes constricting him in just the right way to make him ache for more and the pleasure coursing through his entire body.

He reached out, fingers clutching at Otabek's hair as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his end. He thrust his hips up into Otabek's mouth, chasing the feeling. Otabek took him right the way to the back of his throat again, held him there for a moment and swallowed repeatedly and Yuri fucking lost it.

"Ah fuck Otya, I'm cumming," he screamed. He tightened his grip, trying to pull Otabek off but he wouldn't budge. He continued to suck until Yuri's orgasm hit him, full force, and he came down Otabek's throat with a butchered groan of his name. Otabek continued to suck him until Yuri was nothing more than a panting, trembling mess beneath him. He pulled off and made a show of swallowing everything Yuri had given him. If he hadn't just cum Yuri was almost certain that he would be heard again.

"You taste amazing," Otabek purred, "and you look stunning when you cum."

"Oh fuck," Yuri panted letting his head fall back onto the seat, his neck unwilling to lift it any longer. He just about heard Otabek's deep chuckle before a warm pair of lips pressed against his. Otabek's tongue slipped passed his lips and Yuri could taste himself, making him moan into Otabek's mouth.

"How about we get you dressed and I can take you home," Otabek said.

"But..." Yuri just about managed to find his voice. "But what about you?" Yuri could feel Otabek's dick, still hard and pressing against the side of his thigh.

"I'm okay," Otabek said waving Yuri off. "You don't have to."

"Yeah but I want to," Yuri said. His fingers reached down to Otabek's belt and with a surprisingly steady hand he worked the belt open before shoving his hand into Otabek's boxers to grasp his cock.

A low growl left Otabek's throat as Yuri began to pump him. The angle was a little awkward with both of them draped over the back seat but if the sounds coming from Otabek were anything to go by Yuri was doing a good job.

"Yura..." Otabek groaned in his ear as Yuri sped up his strokes, tightening his grip occasionally. "Fuck Yura, you're amazing."

"So are you," Yuri panted. Using his other hand he turned Otabek's head so he could press their lips together. He had come back to himself enough to dominate the kiss, taking Otabek's tongue by surprise and stealing his breath. He could feel Otabek pulsing in his hand, thrusting his hips into Yuri's fist, so he began to speed up his pumps.

Finally he felt Otabek still above him and, with a groan that Yuri swallowed, came. He felt something warm and sticky hit his leg but Yuri continued to pump him to make sure Otabek felt everything, riding out his pleasure just as Otabek had done for him. His hand slowed down as Otabek mumbled into Yuri's neck and the sound had the hairs on the back of Yuri's neck standing up on end.

"Have fun?" Yuri asked with a soft chuckle.

"Hell yes," Otabek replied before pressing a hot, sloppy kiss to Yuri's lips. "I should probably get you cleaned up and take you home now."

"Fine," Yuri relented theatrically as Otabek kissed him once more, Yuri pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

* * *

They pulled up outside Yuri's house twenty minutes later. The had rolled the windows down as they drove to get the smell of sex out of the car, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Once Otabek had turned off the engine he turned to pull Yuri into a kiss.

"I had an amazing time tonight," Otabek said.

"I did too," Yuri agreed, blushing.

"Do you maybe want to go out again sometime?" Otabek asked. "I promise that we won't end up in the back seat of my car again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Yuri grinned, "but I would very much like to see you again and not in the car park of work."

"Good," Otabek said. "It's a date then."

Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Otabek. "Give me your number and I'll text you."

Otabek laughed and took his phone. "You mean you wouldn't rather leave a note on my windscreen?" he asked as he put his number in.

"This is faster," Yuri grinned as Otabek handed him his phone. He pressed the call button and Otabek's phone began to ring. "Now you have my number too."

"I'll text you," Otabek said as he saved Yuri's number.

"Make sure you do," Yuri said before he leaned over, kissed Otabek once again and got out of the car. When he reached his door he turned to wave, watching Otabek drive away before he went inside. He couldn't keep the grin from his face as he showered, Otabek constantly on his mind the entire time. His grin only spread wider when he got out of the shower and saw a text from the man in question.

 **[10:17pm] Goodnight beautiful x**

Yuri bit his lip, the flush on his cheeks spreading as he sent Otabek a picture of himself fresh from the shower.

* * *

On Monday morning when Yuri arrived at work he had to laugh when he saw Otabek's car parked on the line of the space again. He shook his head as he pulled into the space next to him. He pulled his notebook out of his bag and scribbled down a note which he slid under Otabek's windscreen wiper. There was a slim change that Otabek had actually parked badly and decided not to do anything about it but Yuri knew better. He grinned to himself as he re-read his note once more – ' **now you're just being a dick x** ' – and walked away the memory of Otabek's lips on his making butterflies come to life in his stomach.


End file.
